


Megstiel

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Other, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a point by point response to a tumblr ask in reference to the scene between Castiel and Meg in Goodbye Stranger (8.17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel

**Author's Note:**

> This began with my flabergasted post of:
> 
> Castiel and Meg Had Sex
> 
> Okay. I was going to write this beautifully written, thoughtful meta about Goodbye Stranger, and Crowley and Mesopotamia, and Dean and Cas and Cas and Meg, but tumblr is making me crazy!
> 
> First, I ship Destiel.
> 
> Second, CASTIEL AND MEG HAD SEX!
> 
> The pizza man is not a euphemism for one kiss. He was the pizza man.
> 
> They had sex.
> 
> THEY FUCKING MOVED FURNITURE!
> 
> You want to discuss whether there are consent issues because he was out of his mind crazy and she appeared as a person of authority, fine, have at it.
> 
> But please don’t twist this to fit into some puritanical Cas needs to be virginal or faithful or something.
> 
> Meg was there for him. She was the only one there for him as far as he knew.   
> When Naomi had him in heaven, he didn’t ask about not killing Dean until later when he was coming apart - she trained him to ignore his instincts and feelings for Dean. She didn’t know about Meg.  
>  He asks if he ‘has to kill her’, not should he. He’s visably relieved when Naomi says no, we’ll use her.
> 
> Please re-watch the scenes with Naomi ABOUT Meg and the scene between Castiel and Meg.
> 
> I will try to be coherent in the morning.

Question:

**_Canon disproves the "blushing virginal woobie" Cas regardless, but where are you coming up with the idea that Cas and Meg have already had sex? That is not what they were talking about when she referenced the Pizza Man. She was referring to the kiss they shared in 6.10 "Caged Heat"._ **

Answer:

Sorry this took so long and that it is so wordy.

Meg wasn't referring to the kiss. There are a couple of reasons that I believe that Castiel and Meg had actual sex and not just continue to refer to this one kiss, while a very nice kiss it is not something that would sustain _me_ through a year of torture when seemingly abandoned by Team Free Will. In addition to the conversation (which I will insert verbatim from Wednesday's show), there is a whole host of facial (mostly eye and mouth) gestures and other elements of their body language that neither of them show for anyone else.

 

It starts with Castiel holding Meg's hand and wrapping her wrist in gauze, mentioning that her wound is festering.

Meg: "You really do know how to make a girl's nethers quiver, don't ya?"

Castiel: "I am aware of how to do that. Although it doesn't usually involve cleaning wounds."

M: "Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence?"

C: "I don't know. And I still don't know who Clarence is."

M: "Would it kill you to watch a movie, read a book?"

C: "A movie, no. But a book with the proper spells, yeah, it could theoretically kill me."

M: "You know you're much cuter when you're shutting up."

**At this point, they exchange a smile and a look passes between them. (My personal reaction is how interesting her phrasing is. She doesn't say 'you're much cuter when you shut up,' which would be the way to say that, but she says, 'when you're _shutting up_ ,' implying that this is something that has gone on between them before, this isn't the first time she's referenced that, and he instantly looks up, and for me the look between them that is both feigned innocent on her part, and sexually hinted at only confirms this.)**

M: "So which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town?"

C: "I'm just me." **(The way he says this is kind of flirty in that innocent way, but not ignorant of what he's saying or suggesting.)**

M: "So your noodle's back in order?"

C: "Yeah, my…..noodle remembers everything. It's a pretty good noodle."

M: "Really? You remember everything?"

Listen to the music playing under their conversation – it starts right at this point. It is very cheesy, 1980s inviting you up to my place music.

C: "Yes. If you're referring to the pizza man. Yes, I remember the pizza man. And it's a good memory."

**A couple of things here. First, they cut to Dean who makes the Megstiel reference (which made me spit out my drink) and that clearly refers to the online shipping of Meg and Castiel which is sexual, so that's one connotation, thank you Robbie Thompson.**

**Second, Meg has no idea who the pizza man is. She kissed Cas in Caged Heat (6.10), he kissed her back. She was taken aback by it. He said that he learned it from the pizza man. Only Sam, Dean and Castiel know that the pizza man refers to porn. All Meg knows is that he kissed her and he learned how to kiss from the pizza man.**

**Third, he remains indifferent to the kiss. He is detached, unemotional, and leaves her to die. Or not. He doesn't care at this point.**

**Things are much different in Goodbye Stranger, and they were equally different in Reading is Fundamental, where Cas talks about Meg in familiar ways and won't leave without her and protects her.**

M: "You ever miss the Apocalypse?"

C: "No, why would I miss the end of times?"

M: "I miss the simplicity. I was bad. You were good. Life was easier. Now, it's all so messy. I'm kind of good, which sucks. And you're kind of bad – which is actually all manner of hot."

**They share another look, Meg raises an eyebrow.**

M: "We survive this…. I'm gonna order some pizza and I'm gonna move some furniture around. You understand?"

C: "No, I… I… Wait, actually, yes, I –"

Dean enters with Sam: "Let's roll campers."

 

**There is no reference in the porn flick to moving furniture – only slapping the babysitter's rear. Canon in no way mentions the porn to Meg.**

**If they hadn't had sex, the comment about wanting to order pizza and move furniture would have been lost on Castiel. She's not promising him that if they survive, this _worse time than the Apocalypse_ , they're going to kiss. She sends a clear message to Cas, and he understands and is looking forward to it. (It being _more_ sex with Meg.)**

**I've also been told that Meg called Sam and Dean right away. Again, we don't actually know that this is true. I don't believe that timetable. There's not enough time to establish the relationship between Castiel and Meg that they expect us to believe, even if we err on the side of platonic. And demons lie. However, even if that timetable is true, Castiel wakes, up, Meg calls the next morning and the Winchesters DRIVE TO INDIANA, do you know how many times pizza can be delivered in that time?**

**So, yes, based on their conversation, vocal inflections, eye contact, Castiel's gentleness towards Meg, and even her reference at the end to her unicorn, yes, I believe they had sex. More than once.**

**To the first part of your questions and my referring to puritanical prejudices, apart from that I can find no other logical reason why people won't accept that Castiel might have a lover (or more in the future) outside of his marriages to Amelia Novak and Daphne (I don't know her last name, honestly, I had to look up her first) before he and Dean confront their feelings and either get together or don't.**

**I also don't think what the writers have done so far is queerbaiting, but I'm not really in a position to judge, only to relay my own observations.**


End file.
